


Deep Inside of You

by aliencurls (gracefulally)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/aliencurls
Summary: I took drabble prompts and wrote nine 100-word drabbles and one 200-word double drabble. All Malex. Enjoy!





	Deep Inside of You

1\. Sun

Michael blinked as he stirred awake. He groaned at the pleasant soreness he felt from the night before. “Mornin’,” came Alex’s deep voice. Michael instinctively rolled toward the sweet sound and hummed. “You watchin’ me sleep, Manes?” Michael asked with a yawn. He caught sight of the warm sunlight washing over Alex who stood by the window with his crutch and mug of coffee, sweatpants low on his hips, which were cut like marble. Goddamn. “That a problem?” Alex carefully asked. “Nope,” Michael replied, wetting his lips as he stared at Alex. “Hungry, Guerin?” Alex quipped with a smirk. “Starvin’.”

* * *

2\. Weed

“Honorably discharged, hmm?” Michael mused and took a hit off the joint that he held. Soft laughter left Alex and he lounged back on the bed in the Airstream. “Not that I want to dive into illegal activity head-first,” he stipulated and gave Michael a never seen mischievous look. Michael coughed on the smoke and laughed. “Alex Manes up to no good with Michael Guerin,” he sighed before taking another hit. Alex surprised him with an open mouth kiss. Alex exhaled a slow stream of smoke as he stared at Michael with heavy-lidded eyes. “We’re good, Michael,” Alex whispered. “Always.”

* * *

3\. Flowers

Michael made a frustrated noise as he tried to attach the boutonniere to his lapel. “Here, I got it,” Alex said as he reached around Michael. “I haven’t worn a suit since prom, let alone one of these,” Michael huffed and gestured. “Maybe you should get used to them,” Alex offered and Michael froze. “What?” he whispered. “With Liz and Max getting married, everyone will follow.” Michael couldn’t help the smile on his face. “That includes us?” he asked. “Maybe,” Alex replied. “Is there a ring already?” Michael anxiously whispered. Alex shrugged. “Just let me know when you want one.”

* * *

4\. High-Heels

“When Isobel put us in charge of clothes, I don’t think this is what she had in mind,” Alex noted, chuckling as Michael took a pile into the make-shift dressing room. Michael scoffed. “We haven’t sold a damn thing. I promise you this will help.” Alex shook his head and waited. When the curtain opened, Alex’s eyes went wide. “How do I look?” Michael purred. Alex put a fist to his grin as Michael strutted around in the dress and heels. “Michael, what the hell are you doing?!” Isobel shouted from another table. “Sexy, right?” Alex called back between chuckles.

* * *

5\. Fire

Michael found himself flat on his back, on a sleeping bag on the ground as he looked up to Alex who hovered above him, shirt open and eyes dark in the light provided by the fire pit. The heat licked at them gently, but Alex was anything put gentle as soon as he got Michael underneath him. Michael groaned when Alex raked his fingers down Michael’s belly and began unhooking his belt buckle. “Sex right here?” Alex asked, breathless from the rush of making out, going slow has never, ever been their way. “Right here,” Michael confirmed with a smirk.

* * *

6\. Cat

Alex’s naked lounging made Michael not want to go to town. Alex wiggled his right leg as he stared at his phone. “Leavin’?” Alex asked out of the corner of his mouth. Michael bent down to wrap his arms around Alex and bite a shoulder. Alex glanced back at Michael who looked predatory. “Not ‘til I get–” Michael began. “I swear if you say ‘catnip,’ Guerin,” Alex warned. Michael grinned and snuggled close. Alex groaned in defeat. “You’re gonna be late.” “Max can wait.” “If you say so.” Michael mocked a purr and he could practically hear Alex’s eyes roll.

* * *

7\. Niece

“Flint can watch her,” Michael offered as an alternative. “Really? You trust Flint with a tiny human?” Alex asked as they walked up to the house. “Who trusts me with a tiny human?” Michael muttered. Alex rolled his eyes. “My niece is two and she loves Disney. Chill, okay?” Michael couldn’t chill, though. He was terrified of being responsible for someone precious. He held his breath and removed his hat as Alex rang the bell. Then, she was there and she let out a loud squeal. “Mama, Uncle Alex brought Flynn!” Michael was highly skeptical. “He’s Rapunzel’s savior, Guerin. Breathe.”

* * *

8\. Pitbull

Michael slid out from underneath his truck as Alex pulled up in his jeep. Getting to his feet, Michael watched as a dog bounded toward Alex. She barked at Alex, who looked around with owlish eyes. “You got a dog?” he asked in shock. Michael chuckled and whistled for the pit mix to stand down and come to him. “Good girl,” Michael cooed with head rubs. “Sanders wanted a guard dog because kids are stealin’ stuff off the lot.” Alex made a noise of tired disbelief. “What’s its name?” Michael grinned. “Shania.” “Seriously?” “Your attitude don’t impress her much, Alex.”

* * *

9\. Machine

“You’re hovering,” Alex said as he laid on the couch reading. Michael paused in his gentle tracing of loops and symbols on Alex’s ankle of his “good” leg. “Is that so bad?” Michael asked. “No, but you can stop. I am capable of taking care of myself,” Alex replied. “So you don’t want me to stay?” “I’m just saying you don’t have to.” Michael rolled his eyes at that. “Well, I am.” “Okay.” “Great.” Alex went back to his book and Michael sighed. One day, Alex would let him back in. He just had to find the right access code.

* * *

10\. Pain

“Michael.” Snapping awake when he heard Alex say his name, Michael lifted up and the lights turned on in the room. Alex was lying halfway in the bed, covered in sweat, breathing hard, and eyes wild. “Alex,” Michael said as he scrambled to his knees and pulled Alex completely into bed. “Pain?” he asked and Alex nodded. “Pills?” Michael continued as he shot out of the bed, headed to the bathroom. When he came back, he had two bottles and a glass of water. He handed Alex a pill. “Alex, why is this other bottle full?” Michael carefully asked. He knew Alex was supposed to be taking anxiety medication. “Don’t need it,” Alex said as he sipped water and stiffly laid back. “Alex–” “I’m fine, Michael.” Michael sighed and sat both bottles to the side table and crawled back into bed. The lights went out and Michael laid there until Alex reached for him. “I don’t like how they make me feel,” Alex admitted softly. Michael swallowed roughly and leaned into Alex’s touch, putting an arm over the airman. “I’m here if you need me,” Michael gently offered. “I know and it matters, Michael. It matters more than any pill.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me more prompts @[aliencurls](https://aliencurls.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
